1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrolling method and a corresponding mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now being considered as a necessity, because of the variety of convenient services and functions provided by mobile terminals. For example, users can access the Internet, send emails and text messages, schedule meetings, watch videos and other broadcasts, and listen to music in addition to the general basic call services provided by mobile terminals.
Further, with the increase in additional functions provided by a mobile terminal, the number of input and menu options has also increased. Traversing through the variety of different menu options is often cumbersome and time consuming.
The mobile terminals also are compact in size and thus provide a scroll bar with a displayed page when the displayed page is larger than the display itself. Thus, a user can view data, which is not displayed within one screen, by scrolling the scroll bar using an arrow key, for example, provided on the terminal. However, when the data includes several pages of information, it is often cumbersome and time consuming to page through different pages in the data.